The Untameable Heart
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Dani was took from her home world with other human females and even as she was about to be taken to the palace she had escape and ended up on the streets of the yautja city and ends up living off the streets and hiding from all yautja at all cost up until she met him...[got permission from atiketook first]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to atiketook**

**who gave me permission to use the fanfiction world and background from their story**  
**so this will be a side story, I hope atiketook likes this and it wont be too long I think but we'll see.**

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon &amp; Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim &amp; John Thomas**

* * *

Dani was her name she was living on the streets of the yautja controled city

she made sure to keep well hidden when the yautja went off their world and were known to come to take women and girls who were teenagers.

"**dishonorable males.**"she said as she took a big bite out of the food she had manage to take from a male yautja.  
she had learn to speak the yautja language at the age of two and so she can speak both english and yautja language.

when her mother was taken when she was but 7 years old she started to take what she could from both human and yautja with out them knowing until she was far enough away and gone

and back to her hide out that was a warehouse that was some where in the woods and no other human or yautja have known about it.

she had learn self defense from a yautja female who had lived on earth for years and was married to a human man.

so if she should ever run into a male she knew what to do when he tries to take her to his home world.

she was wearing a black tank top and tight blue jeans and boots and she was eating some cookies for a snack before going out.

she was 15 years old now and would be old enough to be taken and she will be ready to stop it from happening.

she went out of the warehouse and went into the city to get more supplies for herself to live on.

but as she was in the middle of walking down the street she could sense someone was behind her and was about to grab for her when she turn her body around and

grab the hand with fast reflex and throws the person

over her and on to their back and to her surprise it was a yautja male and a young blood at that.

"**Dude seriously ever heard that you shouldn't sneak up on a girl who takes self defense?**"Dani said and the next thing she knew it the young blood shot right up and tried to grab for her but she dodge him by moving too fast

"**Hold Still!**"he growls out at her as he throws a punch at her but she catches it with one hand "**yeah you gotta do better then that big boy.**"she said with a smirk and

gives him a swift punch to the stomach and then giving him a kick to the face and sending him back to the ground

and she turns her back to him "try that again I dare ya."She said this time in english before trying to leave again but she feels someone grab her ankle and she looks

behind her and sees it was the young blood who was now glaring at her and growling at her.

"**guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson 'little boy'...**"she said as she grab his wrist makes him let go of her ankle and then she picks him up and throws him to a

near by car and hitting the top of the car.

all that training with the yautja female had paid off well and she may look weak and seem to lack muscles on her arms and legs.

and the reason behind her strength maybe because when her mother was still pregnant with her, her mother made yautja female (that was the same one who

showed Dani how to fight.) promise to splice a little DNA of yautja into her so

when her baby was born she will be able to fight the males off and she was a week pregnant during that time.

after Dani had finish teaching the young blood a few lessons she started to walk away with her back to him but this was a big mistake because the next thing she

knew she was being pick up and place over the shoulder of another yautja male

"**hey put me down you muscle headed male! don't make me bite you!**"she yells and started to kick and scream as the older male goes over and helps the young blood up

"**I could of handle taking her back to the ship on my own brother.**"the young blood said

"**sure you could, now we must get this female on board with the others.**"the older male said who was the older brother of the young blood and they started to walk to where their ship was.

"**I don't see why the king ask us to get so many females, I thought he had plenty of servants at the palace what happen did they all run away?**"the young blood asks with a chuckle at the idea of the king's female servants being able to run off the palace grounds to which is  
impossible because the guards around the palace.

"**no, some of them are becoming too old so are being made to work in the gardens while the new and younger ones will do the cooking and cleaning and those who aren't pick by him will be taken to be sold to those who live outside the palace walls.**"the older male said  
as they got into the ship and took off with Dani and the other females...never to be seen again.

* * *

**this side story will not be very long **

**and I would like to thank atiketook for the permission  
**

**maybe I could do 10 chapters of this and I have a lot of stories to work on so if at some point I have to place this on hold I will.**

**so I think I will try to make this a short one and not too long and not too short if I can.**

**and if I'm not able to make 10 chapters and only a few then so be it but I really don't know**

**I will try to work on the next chapter when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Hor'jin goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon &amp; Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim &amp; John Thomas**

* * *

just as the human girls were about to be taken to the palace

Dani had manage to jump off of the vehicle that they were told to get in as soon as they got out of the ship

lucky for her she was still in the clothes she came in and wasn't wearing what those girls will be made to wear once they reach the palace.

but then Dani knew if she wanted to keep herself even more hidden she will have to dress like the human girls who were force to live here and perhaps only half don't

know a thing about the world they came from.

she was lucky to find some fur and she was even more lucky she learn how to make clothes a few years back...

she made the new fur top she made to be the same size as her tank top

the next she fixed the other half of the fur into two things fur shorts as well as a fur bra and panties.

she used the last bit of the fur fabric to use to tie her long hair back in a ponytail.

the fur color was a black color and she even made some black fur boots out of some of the fabric, don't ask how she was able to make them and where she got the needle and thread.  
she took out something from her jeans pants pocket and took out three things, two spiked wristbands and lastly a collar that was spiked as well

she heard from her adoptive female yautja mother (who was also the one who taught her how to fight.)

told her about what the collar means for a human female so if she sees another human female with one on she is most likely...

she shook her head at the thought and knew that she got these for a reason and to make all of them stay away from her.  
if they think she has a owner they wont bother her.  
she places the wristbands on her left and right wrists first and then she place the spiked collar around her neck.

her birthday would be tomorrow...she wondered if adoptive mother was worried about her? she may not live with her and her human husband  
but she still thought of them as family...

and if she wanted to defend herself more she was going to have to get some weapons even if they are from this world and not from earth

a weapon is a weapon but how is she going to get the money they use here to get the weapons?  
she look to the right of her and reads 'Help Wanted'

and she is so glad that her mother (her adoptive one that is) had showed her how to read the yautja language when she was a little girl.

Dani was working at a yautja bar and with the 'money' she got from her boss she was able to buy some weapons as well as a place saying she was buying it for her 'sweetie and he was off world hunting.'

when one of the males got a little fresh with her she had replied to this by picking up the male and throwing him out of the bar and yelled these very words

"**you dare get fresh and come on to me again I will show you the real meaning of pain!**"then to show she meant business she took out the whip that she had bought a few days ago and made it crack on the ground and causing all the males in the bar to look at her with shocked and curious eyes.

"**now if you excuse me I have work to get back to...and you all better behave and don't try to get fresh with me or else I will throw you out one by one just like the last male!**"she said as she went back to work serving drinks and food

around the bar and the 16 year old girl could hear some of the males say that she didn't smell like she had a mate and she couldn't believe them sure she never had...or ever did well...but doesn't mean she was going to let some macho headed for brains decide to make her

his mate just because he said so, she would sooner give up sweets for life than have that.  
some how her boss found out she didn't really have a mate and didn't belong to any yautja male but surprisingly he said that he and his mate wouldn't say a word

about it and have started to think of her as a daughter to which she couldn't help but feel happy about this.

and yes his mate was female yautja and both she and her mate are all most in their elder ages.  
she thought that life was going to be okay for her after all that and that someday she will find a way back home  
but boy was she wrong.

when she came back home (well to their home since she had to move out of her old place and move in with them.)  
she sees that that they had company.

"what the?"she said but then looks from the stranger to her adopted parents "**mind telling me who your guest is?**"she asks as she all the sudden got a bad feeling that something wasn't right and there is a reason why this male was here.

"**Dani this is Hor'jin, he some times comes to my bar to eat and drink and we have told him a little about you.**"Elder Male said and she couldn't help but glare and cross her arms as she asks "**how 'little' did you tell him?**"

the two elder couple look sadly away from her in shame before it hit her what had happen, they must of by mistake told him that she didn't really have a owner and

after which he said that he wouldn't tell anyone and they will stay alive if they do one thing  
and that is give her to him and that is how it happen.

she went from living on the streets for a while when having a job at the yautja bar to being found out and being made to choose to come with him or have those two be turn in and most likely killed so of course she chose to save them at the cost of her freedom.

his home look really big and she couldn't help but be a little impressed by his home "**you like?**"he asks her and she shakes off how impress she was of the home and glares at him and places a hand on her right hip and looks up at him.

"**just because you have a sweet looking home don't mean I'm going to warm up to you and call you 'sir'...**"she said as she started to walk on a head of him and calls back saying "**and if you think I'm going to let you collar me think again! that will only be in your dreams and my nightmares!**"she said

as she waited for him to walk over to where she was and open the front door.

she notice that there was a lot of females here and all of them were either her age or way older...

"**I will show you to your room...**"a woman said to her who look to be in her late 40's and early 50's and she smile at the woman and said "**Thanks.**"

whenever she was talking or with the other girls at Hor'jin's home she would treat them with respect and help them out with the chores.

but when Hor'jin was around she would just glare at him with the most coldest of all glares before leaving to else where.

she didn't even want to eat with him, she had chose to eat with the other girls in the room they were told to eat at.

at times she would help out with the cooking and of course that meant cooking the meat outside and bringing it inside for the girls and her to eat.

and when she wasn't helping out with the chores she was outside keeping up with the self dense training she had learn before.

and some times she feels as though someone is watching her and she would be right because the moment she started her training outside was when Hor'jin would

come out and some how some days ago found out she was training and have been watching her ever since.  
she may have not like him but at least he was nice enough to allowed her to still go and see the Elder Couple who have became some what like family to her and

allowing her to still work for them at the bar.

but after she finishes up her day at the bar he would come to pick her up she didn't know why though she keeps telling Hor'jin that she can walk back to his home herself but he keeps saying that he needs to keep her safe and unharmed

yeah right, she didn't trust him and knew that from what the other girls said about him that she needed to be on her guard 24/7.

she not only did she served food and drinks at the bar, she sings at the bar...and it was something that Hor'jin didn't know about.

it all started before the bar open that she was cleaning one of the tables and she was singing to herself and when 'Pops' (that is a nickname that she took to calling

the Elder Male that owned the bar and she even calls his mate by the nickname Mama.)

came in and heard her singing and decided that she would entertain those who come to eat and drink at the bar...

but that started way before she started to live with Hor'jin he couldn't of been one of the yautja that heard her sing on her first night entertaining those who eat and drink at the bar, right?

but unknown to her he had come there each night since he saw her because he was curious as to why someone like her was working there and why the owner and his mate allowed her to stay with them.

but when he had heard her sing he couldn't help but come even more when he could and when he was talking with the two elders that night about her and asking a

little about her and they ended up telling him more than they should have

and he tells them that he didn't just come over to learn about her and how great a job she does at the bar, he came to them to ask them permission to take her because he wanted her to be his mate

they told him that he is free to take her if she so wishes it but she would make it very clear she wont want him as a mate because she doesn't know him well enough to want to be.

he had hope to get close to her on her first days and nights at his home but every time he tried to talk to her she would just give him a look and walk away and just go else where.

he didn't understand why she wouldn't listen to him and he hope that he could bring up the subject about asking her to be his mate but every time he tries to ask she

would leave the room and tell him she is going outside.

and at first he only wanted her as mate because she seem interesting and because of how hard she put to working at the bar but now...he feels different and he

never thought he would see a female that he owned like this before until now.  
he was in love...

* * *

**hope you like this chapter and I will try to work on the next chapter when I can**

**and thanks to atiketook once again and for letting me use Hor'jin :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Hor'jin goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon &amp; Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim &amp; John Thomas**

**sorry this chapter isn't any good but if I can I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little better.**

* * *

Dani was glaring in disgust at Hor'jin

**"you can't possibly be still mad at me are you?"**Hor'jin asks her as he and her were siting down to eat

and the only reason why she was eating with him is because he made her.

**"yes I'm still mad at you, you treat females like we are but objects, it's no wonder if your females don't up and leave this planet and find a nice human male on earth."**Dani said  
as she takes a big bite out of her food while still glaring at the yautja male in front of her.

**"please you females get mad over the smallest things that aren't worth becoming so angry about in the first place."**he said and this causes her to eye him.

**"oh really now Hor'jie..."**she said his nickname with such venom and the look on her face was looking dangerously close to getting ready to over heat from both anger and from being annoyed by the male in front of her.

**"yes really I mean soon enough you will have to get use to how things are done on this planet."**Hor'jin said as he takes a drink of his drink and she lets out a small growl in anger.

**"oh yeah?! well..."**Dani said but then she took off her spiked collar that she had place on herself before to keep herself hidden and so other yautja would think she had belong to someone.  
but now she kinda belong to Hor'jin much to her dislike and the reason why she calls him Hor'jie is to try to bug him and get him mad.  
she gets up from her seat and she walks over to him and watches as he is still eating and not paying any attention to which she was thankful that he wasn't other wise...  
at first before she got to work on her little plan she had to resize the spiked collar just enough that it would be the same size as a male yautja's neck.  
after finishing up the resizing she places the collar around his neck but just as she got done she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and causing her to be startled and she sees that the hand belong to Hor'jin who was giving  
her a look saying 'what do you think your doing?' and she shakes off her startled state and gets her wrist free. **"what do you think your doing?"**he asks

**"giving you your just medicine, you males seem to like giving us human females collars so much so I place that collar on you how do you like that?!"**Dani said as she pointed to the collar on his neck while going back

to her seat and returning to eating and while she was taking a drink she heard him chuckle and she looks from her food to him "what?"she asked as she didn't get what was so funny.

**"oh nothing, Sweet Dani ."**he said as he returns to eating his own food.

**"I told you not to call me that, just call me Dani or Miss Dani...not Sweet Dani, ya got that?"**she said to him as she stabs her food with her own two fingers and placing them to her mouth and starts to eat at the food.

**"perhaps I should get you a collar as well."**he said to her with a playful voice into it and what she could guess was a smile.

**"you do and your sleeping outside."**she said as she goes back to eating and after that last conversation everything went silence.  
after eating Dani had to head out to her work at the bar and unlucky for her, Hor'jin decided to walk her there.

**"you seriously didn't have to walk me to work you know."**Dani said as she was starting to not like how others were looking at them and well it was mostly they were looking at Hor'jin wearing a collar.

when she caught him looking at another human girl passing by she didn't like it and so she had reach up and pulled on one of his dreadlock looking coils of what would be for what any human guess as 'hair'

even though some humans back on earth were known to wear dreadlocks.

**"why did you do that?!"**he yells out as he grabs the dread that she had pulled.

**"you need to stop looking at females in such a way! it is disgraceful! and your so lucky I don't pull more of those dreads of yours because of your insensitive attitude to females!**  
**and I will say this much for you at least you know better than to hunt and kill a human female that is with child."**Dani said

**"yes that is true, any Yautja who did that would be no better than a bad blood."**he said in disgust at the thought.

**"then I'm sure you know the other parts of the honor code then? about never harm the innocent, those who have done no harm will have no harm done to them and it can be said for both**

**human and yautja but it seems that little rule tends to be broken now hasn't it? since your kind only came to my home to only hunt us but then you go and take us as your little play things like we are**

**but nothing but things to you...well I guess that is all I am to you right?! I'm nothing but a thing for you to play with until you get tired of it and you will most likely kill me any chance you get!"**she yells at him

and then before going inside to the bar she looks at him **"at least I can trust the ones who look out for me while I was here but you and the others not so much."**she said as she went inside

and she didn't know it yet but she had cause a great pain in his heart.

* * *

**yeah not much in this chapter I know and I've read a little of that honor code and it really does say that they are not to hurt a human female that is going to have a baby, so yeah anyway I hope you like this chapter anyway even if it isn't perfect but at least it is little okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Hor'jin goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon &amp; Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim &amp; John Thomas**

* * *

Dani had decided to open up her own shop that she would be working at when she wasn't working at the bar.

she was making what she would like to call 'ceremony bonding dresses'

since she knew that the human girls never really get married to the males they are force to be with, she decided to do something for them.  
the shop would be a place for human girls who are about to become the mates to a yautja.

and it is most likely most of these girls who been here their lives have no idea what a wedding is or the meaning of it.  
right now she was helping her first customer...

**"you really made this? it is lovely..."**the girl said while blushing and looking at the white silk dress she was wearing.

**"hey someone has to do this for you girls, since ya can't really have a normal wedding might as well mix a little of it into this world we are stuck on.**  
**oh hold on for a minute I need to get something that goes with the dress."**Dani said as she gets up from on the floor where she was fixing up the ends of the dress and headed to the back  
and came back with what look to be a wedding veil.

**"you have no idea how long it took me to get the right silk to make this veil."**Dani said as she places over on the girls head **"why is it over my face?"**she asks

**"well I never really understood it myself but it is your male yautja who will be moving it out of your face but if you like we can just move it off your face."**Dani said as she moves the veil out of the front of her face but of course  
she is still wearing the veil.

just then the male yautja came into the shop and when he saw his human female dress in such a way he couldn't help but just want to gaze at her forever...  
he then thank Dani and then he and the girl left...

Dani was happy she could at least make the girls here happy even if it was for a little while until...

**"at least it isn't me...but I still feel sorry for those poor girls."**Dani said as she went back to work on the next dresses and because she was a human the shop has to be owned by Hor'jin too but she would be the one who works there.

when she told the girls back at Hor'jin's home (those who have been on the yautja planet their whole lives.) about how weddings are like back where she came from they couldn't help but find the idea great and wishing they could have such a thing but sadly couldn't.

they did find it cute about a little human girl placing flowers on the ground and being all cute and adorable.

she was surprise to learn that some yautja male and his human female wanted to try such a thing...  
and she and Hor'jin were invited...

she with the others who came for the ceremony had to stand and she sees what looks to be a little human girl who most likely was the child of one of the human

women who was ask to have the child play the 'flora girl' it is suppose to be flower girl but they decided to change it to flora girl here.  
Dani then saw the girl walking down past them and to the male and she had this happy glow on her face like she was happy about becoming the male before her's

mate, maybe she had wanted to have a real wedding in some way before she was made to be his mate for all her life?  
after they said their vows it was a few minutes later when some yautjas started to play some music (yautja music of course.)

**"you are having fun?"**Hor'jin asks her and she was about to answer when she sees that both human and yautja females were gathered around and she sees the girl who had just got 'married' about ready to throw the flowers and unlucky for herself it goes past the females and over to where she and Hor'jin are  
standing and anyone can guess what happen next...yep Hor'jin ends up catching the bouquet.

**"at least it wasn't me but still, it is normally the females who catch it Hor'jin."**Dani said with a smirk on her face as she has her hand on her right hip.

**"guess this means we will be next right?"**Hor'jin said with a purr and making her turn red from the very thought.

**"in your dreams."**she said as she starts to walk away from him and try to forget what he just said because the very thought made her feel weird.

* * *

**hope you like this chapter :) **

**okay 'Guest' who said 'You have a real need for a beta reader for this story. Even if it is just someone that will correct just enough to make it seem as if the writters first language is English' and it's 'writers' and there is no two 't''s' in it.  
I tried the best I could on the first chapter and the other ones and you have no idea what I'm going through and so please don't think I don't understand what your saying as if I don't speak english.  
I'm trying the best I can to write the chapters and you know what I'm just going to stop writing this story for now and just place it on hold. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Hor'jin goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon &amp; Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim &amp; John Thomas**  
**story is no longer on hold, please enjoy this new chapter.**

**and yes there is time skips in this chapter...**

* * *

it had been two years since she started to stay with Hor'jin.

but she needed to get away and head back to earth, she was going to try to find a place that isn't touch by yautja and stay there.

Dani places a hand on her stomach she was worried for the new life that was growing inside of her and she was worried if it was a male yautja it would most likely

be taught that human females are lower than dirt and she didn't want her baby to think that way about any female, human or not.  
she would have to raise him like a gentleman.

she had stole a ship and had took it back to earth and she had manage to find a island that had no human or yautja living on it.  
so it will just be her and her baby.

when the 9 months were up she was surprise to find she not only gave birth to a male yautja but all so a baby girl that look perfectly human.

the only difference was that the baby girl's eyes were the same color as a yautja's and her skin was the same as Hor'jin.

Dani decided to name her son Hor'jin Jr. and her daughter Papaya like after the papaya fruit.

she had to teach her son how to hunt, not like how his father and his kind have been doing but how humans hunt and live out in the wild when they have no choice.

she could only hope that she could keep them from learning the truth about where they came from and why things were back at the home world of the yautja.

she also started to teach them how to speak some of the languages spoken on earth as well as teach them how to speak yautja.

she could only teach them this once they got around 4 years old.

she didn't start teaching her son to hunt until he was around that age but she wouldn't teach her daughter because she still needed to be taken care of like any normal human baby.

her son however started to walk right after she gave birth to him, to which really surprised her.

she did find it very sweet how he form a bond with his younger sister who was born a few minutes later.

Dani even showed her son how to hold a human baby and telling him that human babies are very fragile and he needs to mind the head because they can't hold it up on their own yet.

her son would let out what sounded like chirps to which is what she could only guess at the time was something a baby yautja would make.

"mommy can we leave the island and go to the main land?"Junior asks his mother while she was cooking breakfast for him and his sister.

"no Junior, we can't...I told you how dangerous it is out there and it wouldn't be good for you and your sister, we need to stay where its safe."Dani tells her 4 year old son.

"**but mommy!**"he whines in yautja language this time but she stands firm and tells him "**no means no, now go play with your sister.**"she said as she cuts the vegetables and mix them in with the meat.

instead of doing what his mother ask he just throws a fit and gets on his back and starts to kick and scream.

Dani could feel a headache forming from all the screaming he was doing.

"fine, we will go to the main land for a few days but we can't stay there for much longer than that...and if I find anyone that might be a danger to you and your sister we are coming right back here understand?"Dani said

to her son as he stops his fit and nods his head and seems happy now to which she was happy that he was calm right now and she hated the fact she gave in too

quickly but perhaps he wont ask again if they go just once.

she could only hope she didn't run into Hor'jin.

* * *

**sorry it's so short but maybe the next chapter can be a little longer but I don't know, I don't know when I will be able to write another chapter so please wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit goes to atiketook**

**Credit for Hor'jin goes to atiketook (and they can have Papaya and Hor'jin Jr. )**

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon &amp; Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim &amp; John Thomas**

**I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer, but I don't think I can and plus this is the last chapter because I'm not sure I can write more chapters so this is the last chapter and I'm sorry that there isn't much in it...and plus I still got other stories to work on and I am sorry this took so long but I don't want to keep you waiting for this so anyway even if this chapter isn't perfect I hope you still like it if your still reading this.**

**edit on 4/20/2016: it's called a time skip, this chapter has a time skip so please understand that...and I have my reasons for not wanting to make more chapters**

**one is because of how I feel I wont be able to come up with good enough chapters for this and I don't want to let anyone down, the other part is because of a 'Guest'...and it becomes hard at times to think on what to put into a chapter**

**like when you use up most of your great ideas into one other story and it takes time for it to come back to you, but I'm not sure I will have any more ideas for this**

**so I must end it and I'm not in the mood to try to write more chapters for this...and to the one who said that I should do a rewrite...I will think about it, but I'm not making any promises.**

**I still have a few reasons to not want to go on with this story...but I will think about the rewrite but I am not once again not going to make any promises so please don't pressure me, please and thank you.**

* * *

there was a scream that rang out as Dani falls to the ground covered in blood

"**Mommy! No! Mommy!**"Hor'jin Jr. cries out as he tries to keep his mother from closing her eyes and leaving both he and his sister alone.  
they were only on the main land for three days and they end up having a run in with one of the Elite who then shot the young male and his sister's mother.  
Hor'jin Jr. let's out a violent scream as his mother dies in his arms and then after he finish his pain filled scream, he then started to run towards the male who killed their mother

**"I will make you pay for taking away our mother away!**"the small male as brave as he was, he was sadly no match for the much larger male who was a Elite and with one swing with his fist knocks the young male out cold.  
the Elite looks down at the little girl who didn't even make a move to stop the young male from his foolish action of attacking a Elite.

"**what is your names, I must know before I bring you both with me...**"

"**my name is Papaya and the naive fool that attacked you without thinking, is my brother Hor'jin Jr.**"she said

**"take my hand young one.**"the Elite said as he holds out his hand to the young girl who takes it and then she watches as he picks up her brother with such ease and place him over his shoulder as he starts to take the siblings to his ship.

"**where are we going Mr. Elite?**"Papaya asked

"**I'm taking you both home.**"the Elite tells her as he takes them into the ship and then next to their father and tell him what he done to the young ones mother.  
it wasn't until they came to the home of Hor'jin that the young male woke up.

"**what are we doing here? take us back!**"Hor'jin Jr. said as he was being held in the arms of the Elite and he was surprise to find his sister was standing next to the Elite in a calm way.  
the door was answered by a human female who look to be the same age as the brother and sister's mother before her murder.

"**is Hor'jin in? I must speak with him, it is urgent.**"but after the Elite asked her that she just look at him in a confuse way and Hor'jin Jr. knew that the woman doesn't speak or understand what the Elite is saying

"I'm sorry, I do not understand."before the Elite could slap the woman for not giving him the reply he wanted, Hor'jin Jr. saves her by saying "I'm sorry for the rudeness of this brute, but is the master of the house in?"  
which seem to calm down and seem to smile at the small male's good manners.

"yes, he is out back please come this way."the woman said as she has the Elite and children follow her inside and to the back door of the home of Hor'jin.  
Hor'jin turns his head and sees the Elite with the two young ones with the human female who works for him.

"**you will never tame us, we belong back at Earth!**"the young male yells out at the much older males who talk to each other for a moment before Hor'jin tells Hor'jin Jr. and Papaya that they will be staying here from now on and that they can't ever go back.

their mother may be gone, but they will never forget what she tried to teach them and that is no matter the outcome if anything should happen to her and they ended up here at their father's home, they should keep each other safe from him and others.

Hor'jin will make sure to keep his promise to protect himself and his sister, for his mother.

who was untameable heart and a loving mother as long as she was able.

**The End**


End file.
